


Probable Extrapolation

by hollo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foreskin Play, Fucking, Gay Sex, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, i mean established in the sense that they were already fucking before this one shot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollo/pseuds/hollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren had a very specific way of letting it be known he wanted attention - it was called harassment. Unlike a normal person, he seemed to have only four methods of communication - snark, sass, anger, and ominous deep foreboding silence, and he had been using all of them excessively in the preceding week. - Hux was reaching his breaking point, and something, obviously, had to be done.  Only this time around, Hux had something a bit different than usual in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probable Extrapolation

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is, my one-shot contribution to the Kylux smut part of the fandom. I hope you enjoy.   
> Please let me know what you think if you have a moment, and thanks so much for reading.

Ren had a very specific way of letting it be known he wanted attention - it was called harassment. Unlike a normal person, he seemed to have only four methods of communication - snark, sass, anger, and ominous deep foreboding silence, and he had been using all of them excessively in the preceding week. The past few days had been so full of Ren’s irritating presence they had driven Hux to points where he was certain he would not be able to restrain himself from wringing Ren's neck if the man spoke one more insolent word. Something, obviously, had to be done, and after finishing the day’s last meeting, Hux decided it was time. 

He had no plan in mind, as most plans were useless where Ren was concerned. There’d been no plans before, to be honest, however this time Hux had something he’d wanted to explore with Ren. 

Exiting the conference room he found Ren had lagged behind after the officers had left, loitering near the doorway. That was not entirely unexpected, he'd been doing much of the same the past week or so, hanging about in places where Hux was likely to pass to make snide remarks, or maybe just to follow a half-step behind him in silence like a disgustingly large and obvious shadow. That wouldn’t do this time. Hux frowned, eyeing the dark-clothed man critically.

"Ren," He snapped, putting his commanding tone to use, "Come to my quarters immediately, we must discuss the latest mission reports in more detail."

"I was going to oversee preparations for the operation at the fuel depot," Ren responded, sounding somewhat hesitant, as if he hadn’t expected Hux to say anything to him at all.

Good, Hux thought, he'd caught him off-guard.

"I believe your shuttle crew can be trusted to take care of matters without your oversight," Hux said, "Or do you not have faith in those you've personally selected for the job?"

Dark, ominous silence. Hux would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this somewhat, catching Ren off guard, keeping him guessing.

"I expect you in thirty minutes," Hux ordered, beginning to walk away, "And don’t delay, I have little enough time to waste as it is."

He could have afforded to be slightly less derisive, but old habits were hard to break. Leaving Ren glowering behind him - oh, Hux could feel the heat of it on his back - he headed back to his quarters. He didn't expect Ren to arrive on time, it would be far too out of character for him, but Hux prepared quickly all the same. He showered first, but dressed back in the clothes he'd worn; there was no reason to look  _ too _ eager. After confirming things were in proper order, he dimmed the lights in the bedroom (while he himself could not care less about lighting, Ren seemed far more comfortable in half-light) and settled down in the front room to wait.

Ren took his time, as Hux had expected. Waiting in relative silence, Hux found himself revisiting, once again, how they’d gotten to this point . Professionally, Hux would have no problem tearing Ren apart still - but somehow things had evolved on a personal level. Hux didn't like to think of himself as a person of attachments, but Ren had somehow, uncomfortably, become one. When, Hux couldn't even pinpoint it, but the evolution had almost seemed natural as it occurred, a probable extrapolation of their relationship. Hux wouldn’t deny that there had always been something about Ren that seemed tempting, something about the distance he held himself from others, the facade he put on so well. Their various arguments, either cold and derisive or biting and explosive, always seemed laced with a tension that bordered on sexual. It really hadn’t been all that much of a surprise when the undercurrent had become overt. Their first time having sex had been explosive, and not a little violent - but in an odd way it had seemed mutually affirmed, mutually  _ wanted _ . It was no surprise that Ren kept himself locked away from all around him, and that was something Hux was absolutely fine with for the most part - but a part of him had expected something to be different afterwards, for some reason. Shoddy human emotions, no doubt. Nothing had changed, however. Ren had continued being his usual distant and underhandedly snarky self, and Hux continued putting up with the irritation until the tension was too much and he cornered him over it, and the resulting argument had led into another sexual explosion, a process that repeated itself again, and again, and…

Hux sighed irritably; eventually he'd begun to be able to somewhat interpret Ren's irritating advances for what they were, but it was no less aggravating than before. And why did he continue, then? Aside from physical release and the charade of intimacy, he gained absolutely nothing from their arrangement…

And yet he couldn't keep himself from reacting to even the smallest of signals Ren put out, and every time they’d forced themselves into the act again he’d noticed something different about the man… Life had been much easier before, he didn’t find himself thinking about Ren quite so often, at least not like he did now. Empty moments were much easier to manage when he didn’t have the memories of Ren’s skin under his fingers clouding his mind and tempting him. Now, waiting for what he was certain would be another round of hard fucking, those memories, and more, came back vividly.

By the time Ren finally arrived - nearly an hour after they’d spoken - Hux was more than ready to put his thoughts into action. In fact, he was almost ready to abandon any attempt to explore the nuances he’d noticed of late and delve straight into the sort of rough sex that had become their regular go to.

"Fashionably late, as always," Hux said, unable to keep himself from sounding as irritated as he felt. He stood still in the center of the room, waiting for Ren to approach.

"What do you want, Hux. I have other matters to attend to," Ren sounded highly annoyed, and Hux wondered if he really didn't have an idea of why Hux had asked him to come. Their previous encounters were somewhat more aggressive and overt, to be sure, but Ren had that damned Force sense after all. He couldn't be quite that obtuse. Hux never considered him to be  _ highly _ intelligent but still.

"Take that mask off," Hux ordered, stepping closer to Ren. After a moment's hesitation, Ren obliged, pulling it off and giving Hux a sullen glare. Sullen glare, annoyed glare, petulant glare - Hux was becoming quite versed in the wide variety of glares that Ren had stocked in his arsenal. Doing his best to not look too amused by the man’s expression, Hux pulled the mask out of his hands.

"What are you doing? Give it back!" Ren snarled as Hux turned away from him - a risky move, he was quite aware of that - and carried the mask over to his desk. No Force hold caught him, however, and as angry as Ren had sounded he hadn’t moved.

"Calm down," Hux said, setting the mask down on the desk and turning back towards Ren. "What do you think I'm going to do, steal it? What do I need it for? What do  _ you _ need it for, in that case?" 

"What do you want Hux?" Ren repeated, fiery and annoyed. He really couldn’t be quite that oblivious, Hux didn’t believe it. Walking back over to the man, Hux stepped right into his personal space. Any other day Ren might have made a comment about it, but right then he stayed silent, eyeing Hux with a half-wary look. 

"Normal people tend to use words when they want something -" Hux said.

"Which is why I'm asking you-" 

"No," Hux interrupted, "It is why you should learn to speak up."

Ren eyed him darkly for a moment, then averted his gaze, eyes slipping away to look somewhere that wasn’t Hux’s face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said, tone surprisingly well controlled.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Hux said sharply, stepping even closer. Ren shot him a dirty look, but he stayed silent. The tension surrounding them was almost tangible, and despite his apparent moodiness, Ren was looking more expectant by the moment. Still, that sullen look was aggravating, made more so by the fact that Hux had demanded restraint of himself this time. Hux wanted nothing more than to slap that idiotic look of Ren’s face - he'd done it before, and that had been interesting - but he reminded himself he was trying something different this time. 

So, instead of slapping Ren, he raised a hand to the man’s face and pressed the back of it against his cheek, ran it down along his jawline towards his chin. Ren's eyelids flickered, though he'd looked away again, and Hux could feel him shift just slightly into the touch. It wasn’t bad, this... _ gentler _ … approach. Hux certainly didn’t mind seeing how well Ren responded to it, leaning into his touch more as Hux continued stroking his face. Trailing a finger up from his chin, Hux ran it along Ren's lower lip, from one edge to the other and back. Lips parted slightly, Ren turned his eyes back to Hux. They'd gone darker, somehow, hungrier. Hux pressed the tip of his finger past those welcoming lips, and Ren let him, the tip of his tongue pressing against Hux's finger as his lips tightened around it. Oh, Hux could definitely get used to this…

He must've looked too pleased, however, because Ren had to go and ruin the moment by biting his finger - hard. He looked amused as Hux pulled his hand away, though behind that amusement was something else - Hux could see it in his eyes now that he was looking for it, a silent undercurrent of… what? Questioning, Hux could practically hear him asking  _ Like that _ ? Hux glared at him, but the fact was he found Ren's unpredictability at moments like that enticing. Reaching out, he grabbed Ren by the hair at the back of his head and clenched his fingers tightly enough to elicit a low hiss from Ren. Hux’s blood was beginning to race a bit, he really wanted to go back on what he'd decided, to get rough again - push Ren down, take him by force - but instead he pulled Ren closer and kissed him. For a full heartbeat Ren seemed puzzled, not quite reacting; this was nothing like what they'd done before, Hux was breaking what had become something like a formula. It was only a moment, however, and then Ren was kissing him back hungrily, tongue twisting with Hux's, one hand lifting to grasp at Hux's arm, the ardor with which he pressed against him almost causing Hux to loosen his hold on Ren's hair.

So he'd read Ren correctly, what a surprise. Hux wouldn't allow himself to get swept up in the rush of hormones, however. No, he was better than that (this time at least). Ren had pushed up hard against him, the fingers on Hux's arm tightening. If Hux let it go on Ren would push them along even faster, before he'd know it they'd be in the same position they were last time - fucking rabidly on Hux's desk, quick and dirty and somehow, after it all, unfulfilling.

So Hux tugged in Ren's hair again to disengage him, nipped hard at his lower lip when the other man gasped. 

"Don't," Ren growled as he pulled back, licking his lip. Hux only smirked in return, then released his hold on Ren's hair and pushed him away. 

"Come on then, get your clothes off," Hux said crisply, taking several steps away as he began to undo the buttons of his own shirt as he spoke. Ren let out an aggravated sigh.

"You could help sometimes," Ren glared at him as he unbuckled his belt. Ren and his glares, he certainly seemed to enjoy pretending that he was somehow unhappy with the whole situation. Maybe that was part of the game for him, maybe he got more enjoyment from sex if he convinced himself he was an unwilling partner. He certainly was undressing quickly enough now to prove his own pretended unwillingness wrong.

"Wear something less intricate and maybe I will," Hux answered. Shirt off, Hux leaned back against the desk to pull his boots off. Ren had gotten his top off as well, and as usual deposited it unceremoniously on the floor where he stood. Hux certainly didn't mind the view, Ren’s physique was wasted beneath the layers of clothing he wore. Hux had run his hands over the muscles of the other man's torso enough times to know how it felt -  _ glorious _ . 

"Where is that scar from?" Hux asked, motioning in Ren's direction with a boot. 

Ren gave Hux a mildly perplexed look, and spread his arms, "Which one?"

Hux rolled his eyes, "The new one, obviously."

He tossed down the second boot and walked over to Ren, and when no answer came he reached out to poke at a large scrape of a scar on the right side of his chest.

"That one, specifically," Hux said. 

"That one," Ren said, lowering his arms and shifting slightly closer to Hux, "Was from a Nexu."

Hux frowned, tracing the edges of the scar with a finger,  "A Nexu? On what mission? That wasn't in any reports..."

Ren had shifted when Hux touched him, and he reached out to touch Hux himself. He ran his fingers along Hux's sides, both hands in motion across his skin. They were warm, their touch sent shivers across Hux's skin

"I didn't think it was necessary to include in the report," Ren admitted, and Hux was somewhat surprised to hear something of an apologetic tone creep into his voice. Hux had begun noticing that Ren seemed less guarded once he had taken those ridiculous garments off, almost as if by exposing his body he was somehow also exposing something deeper as well.

"Next time," Hux said firmly, pressing up against Ren and wrapping one arm around the man's waist, "Include ALL pertinent information in your report."

Ren's lips quirked into a grin, "Of course, General."

Ren's face hovered near to Hux's, so close their lips nearly touched, yet for some reason he seemed hesitant to kiss him. It was nothing new; Hux had realized that, as much as Ren seemed to enjoy the sex, it was Hux who was always taking the initiative. There wasn't a moment where Ren had kissed him, or touched him, that hadn't been prefaced by an action from Hux first. 

The way he'd looked for confirmation before, the way he hovered now, obviously wanting but not acting, only further supported Hux's theory. As much as Ren wanted sex, he wanted approval as well, he wanted to know he was doing what was expected of him - and when Hux engaged him roughly, almost violently before Ren was eager to respond in kind. But now Hux had changed things, and Ren had been left without a game plan. Hux had wanted to pull back to allow Ren to show some initiative, and really he'd been expecting him to - and yet Ren still waited for some sort of signal from Hux in his to proceed. It was a bit ridiculous... Hux could practically feel the man vibrating beneath his touch, his skin heated already, and yet he still held himself back in uncertainty.

Hux would have to show him how it was done, once again. What's more, he'd have to be the one maintaining self control, a thought which grated on his mind. It wasn't that Hux had a habit of being too rough during sex, not really, but Ren  _ existing _ was enough of an irritation that it had a tendency to piss him off during the most enjoyable of moments. No matter how good Ren looked getting fucked, Hux couldn't quite entirely forget just how much of an irritating jackass the man was day to day - and that tended to show in his actions.

Trying not to look too irritated, Hux touched Ren's face again, tracing the scar on it as he considered how to lead the situation along. Ren pressed his face into Hux's touch again, turning so he could press his lips against Hux's palm. It was endearing, though Hux hated to admit it. 

Hux pressed his forehead against Ren's, and when the other man turned his head in response he kissed him again, slow and deep. He liked this, the way their bodies felt tight up against each other, their skin sharing heat. He liked the way Ren felt, the way his scars felt when he ran his hands across them, fingers exploring their jagged edges.

Ren reacted magnificently to the renewed attention. He pressed into the kisses eagerly, his hands running up Hux's back, fingers clutching at his skin. His hunger was addicting; Hux could feel his blood beginning to rush again. He pressed against Ren harder, hips against hips - Ren was getting hard  _ already _ . The thought was thrilling, it made Hux’s own groin twitch expectantly - but Hux forced himself to pull away, push Ren from him. 

“What?” Ren looked pissed, he was not appreciating this new approach at all. Hux wished he’d do more than just glower and complain, however.

“You need to slow down,” Hux said, keeping a hand on Ren’s chest as the other man tried to near him again.

“Why?” Ren growled, though he pulled back a bit. He was puzzled again, Hux could see it in his eyes. That was fine - Hux needed to pace them both better, and by now he was certain that Ren wouldn’t push things further, not without input from Hux.  

“Take your pants off,” Hux said, stepping away from Ren. His expectations were correct; despite the ever present sullen glare, Ren didn’t protest at all. Hux settled into his desk chair, spinning it so he could watch the other man finish undressing. For a second Ren seemed almost uncertain, his eyes flickered for a second to the lights above - Hux hadn’t thought of dimming the ones in the front room. That was something to consider for next time. 

Ren eyes found Hux’s, he seemed to be considering the situation. Hux raised an eyebrow, motioned for Ren to continue.

“Really…” Ren huffed, and Hux could see the color rise on his cheeks. He toed off his boots and kicked them aside. Undoing the clasp of his pants, he lowered them along with his underwear and pulled them off. Straightening back up he glanced at Hux again, looking for direction. Hux let him wait, taking a moment to truly appreciate the view in front of him. He’d never been able to get such a look before, things had moved along far too quickly. Ren’s physique was certainly worth the look; his usual get up was none too flattering, and while it certainly made him look imposing Hux always thought it also made him look awkward and formless. Exposed like this, Ren was far more tempting. Well muscled, but with fluid lines rather than those awkward hard edges some men got when they filled out, the contours of his body interrupted by various scars in abstract aesthetic, and his dick - Hux knew it well enough by now, how heavy it was in his hand and hot against his skin, but seeing it on display before him, half-erect and already seeming unrealistically large, was something completely different. If nothing else, he told himself, his dedicated attempts at self-control this time around were worth this view.

“Come here,” Hux said finally, “You’re pulling ahead of me, again. I don’t like it.”

“Of course you don’t,” Ren responded with a low chuckle, a grin flickering across his face as he walked closer. Hux eyed him with open admiration - there was no sense hiding it at this point. His hands itched to reach out and touch Ren once he was near enough, to run down his skin, caress the edges of his scars and the trail down along his abs to his dick. He know what to do to make Ren twitch, to make him moan in his grasp - and he knew Ren would give into it eagerly. He held back, however, electing instead to busy his hands with his own pants, pulling them down to expose himself. His dick was nowhere near as hard as Ren’s - he’d always been a late starter, for some reason. It aggravated him to no end, as many things did.

“Get to work,” Hux said with a smirk, eyeing Ren with open amusement. 

“Me?” Ren seemed surprised, and he gave Hux a critical look. “You usually do it yourself.”

“Hm, yes,” Hux only grinned all the more lasciviously, spreading his legs wider, “And today I want you to do it.”

Ren made a valiant effort to glare at Hux again, but there wasn’t much force behind it. The look in his eyes was far too eager, and the half-hearted glare faded from his face as he sank to the floor in front of Hux. Pausing only a moment, he reached out with his left hand and took hold of Hux’s dick. His hand was warm, his touch much gentler than Hux had expected. It felt good, having Ren stroke his dick, good to feel his fingers squeeze it as he moved his hand, his thumb stroking up across the head with each pump. Hux wondered if Ren jacked off with his left hand as well or if he used his right, or if maybe he switched it up for  _ variety _ . He had to appreciate just how focused Ren was on his dick, eyes trained on it and only flickering now and then to Hux’s face before dropping down again. His earnest ministration was working phenomenally, his touch sending shudders deep into Hux’s groin with each stroke. That hot rush within him became a throbbing, Hux could feel it pulsing in his dick as he grew harder. Ren’s hand stuttered slightly as Hux’s dick swelled in his grasp; Hux couldn’t miss the impatient look in his eyes, nor the way he bit his lip as his gaze stayed locked upon Hux’s growing erection.

“Go on,” Hux said, surprised to find himself somewhat breathless. Ren glanced up at him, but there was no sign of uncertainty in his look. 

“Are you serious?” Ren might’ve tried to sound unsure, but the look in his eyes betrayed him.

“You want to,” Hux couldn’t keep the smirk from his face. It didn’t seem to matter to Ren; the last look he shot Hux was almost grateful, almost relieved. 

There was no hesitation this time, Ren leaned over almost instantly. Stroking downward on Hux’s dick, he licked at the exposed head, tongue hot and wet against it. Hux felt his dick twitch at the touch, grunted in pleasure as Ren ran his tongue over the head again, then down along the shaft to the very base. He ran his tongue back up to the head again, then pressed his lips in a kiss to the very tip. Oh, he was creative - flicking his tongue across the head of Hux’s dick repeatedly as he continued to pump with his hand, dotting kisses across the shaft. He squeezed Hux’s dick hard in his hand, stroked upwards so the foreskin pushed over the tip of it and pressed his tongue between the foreskin and the head. Hux shuddered with the pleasure as Ren ran his tongue round the head of his dick. He was appreciating the self-control that had brought him to this moment more with each passing second. Ren pulled his tongue out, stroked Hux’s dick as he pressed his lips to the head again. 

Pulling away just a bit, Ren breathed hot against the shaft of Hux’s dick and looked up at him.

“Is this good?” He asked, voice nearly hoarse with obvious lust. “You like this?”

“That’s good,” Hux said, even more breathless than before. He reached out a hand to touch Ren’s face, brushing away strands of hair that had fallen over it. Ren leaned into his touch, a pleased expression on his face. “Go on a bit more.”

Ren complied eagerly, in one motion he took Hux’s dick into his mouth, deep. Hux could tell then that Ren did not have much in the way of experience with blow jobs, he could have done a better job avoiding his teeth, but Hux didn’t hold it against him (he was much more lenient when he was getting sucked off, who knew). Ren was obviously enjoying himself, and Hux found the view was spectacular - Ren’s lips pursed around Hux’s shaft, the glistening trail of saliva he left each time he broke off to lick at Hux’s dick again, tongue trailing up and over the head and sending hot shudders down the length of it and deep inside. Hux almost wanted to let Ren continue like that until he got Hux off, but that would be unfair to the man - wasn’t that a thought, Hux not wanting to be unfair to  _ Ren _ . Well, that was only part of it, really. Ren’s mouth was good, but his ass was good as well, and really, after the sort of dedication he put into sucking Hux off he deserved a reward.

“All right,” Hux said, trying to get his voice to sound commanding and not breathless and aroused. Ren didn’t stop right away, and Hux had to tug at his hair to get him to pay attention. Giving Hux’s dick one last, lingering lick, Ren pulled away finally and looked up at Hux with an impatient look. Gone were the glares and the sullen expressions, gone was any attempt at being contrary to the situation. Ren wanted this, he  _ needed _ it and that need was apparent in the near-pleading expression he no wore.

“Up, let’s go,” Hux released Ren’s hair, and the other man stood, waiting a step away as Hux stood and dropped his pants to the floor. Glancing at Ren, Hux found him eyeing him almost appreciatively, as if he were enjoying watching Hux get naked before him as much as Hux had enjoyed watching Ren. That was new, and welcome. Hux was discovering all sorts of things this time around, and Ren actively wanting him was one of the best of them (and most useful? Time would tell…)

Hux motioned for Ren to follow him to the bedroom. The other man’s lack of communication at this point was becoming slightly off-putting; he’d never been very verbal during their previous sexual encounters, but those had been hasty. Hux had expected him to be more demanding when given some free reign, based on his regular personality. However, it seemed the further they got this time, the less Ren said; it was a bit unnerving, to be completely honest. Hux may have been used to barking out orders to soldiers but Ren wasn't one to follow Hux’s directions without some sort of protest. If the earnest look, the expectation, on his face hadn’t been quite so plain to see Hux might have felt some qualms about the matter. Strange, how he had no issue forcing Ren when he was being disgustingly contrary, but was uncomfortable when the man was so silently and contently following along.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Hux said once they'd entered the room, turning to look at Ren as the man stepped up behind him.

“What, do you want to hold a conversation now?” Ren sounded amused as he pressed up close to Hux, touched foreheads with him. “Maybe talk about those reports?”

That was somewhat better. Hux kissed him and Ren pressed against him hungrily, his hands at Hux’s sides again and his dick pressing hard and hot against Hux’s thigh. Hux pulled out of the kiss and leaned to whisper in his ear,

“I know what you want, but it can't be that difficult for you to say it.”

“You want me to...ask for it,” Ren sounded somewhat uncertain, as if this were an option he hadn't considered. He kissed Hux’s neck in something like contemplative silence, nipped at his collarbone as his hands trailed hard against Hux’s skin and down to hold his ass. 

“It wouldn't hurt,” Hux replied, running a hand down Ren’s abs and to the base of his dick. He grasped it tightly, loving the feel of it thick and hot in his hold. Ren shuddered against him, and Hux stroked him with quick, sharp tugs. 

“Hux,” Ren breathed, tone somewhat desperate and very needy. It was rare that Ren used his name during sex, and it was a treat each time - the way he expelled the single syllable as if he couldn't control his own voice, hoarse with want, the closest thing to a plea that he'd allow himself. It was good; Hux rewarded Ren with several more strokes, his thick length twitching in Hux’s hand, and bit his neck hard. Ren whimpered, fingers clutching at Hux’s back painfully.

Hux released him and gave him a push towards the bed. Ren backed up obediently, sitting on the edge as Hux pushed him down.

“Use your words,” Hux pulled out his commanding tone for this. The glare he thought Ren had lost sometime during sucking his duck returned, Ren’s eyes darkening. Rather than responding, he grabbed Hux’s hips and pulled him closer roughly, leaned his face against Hux’s stomach. Hux let out an irritated sigh and grabbed Ren’s hair again to pull him away, but the man only held him tighter.

“Words, Ren,” Hux demanded again, and again Ren ignored him. Trailing his lips across Hux’s skin, he spread wet kisses down to his groin and nuzzled the base of his dick. Oh, the sensations were absolutely wonderful, but it was  _ not _ what Hux had in mind. He tugged at Ren’s hair again, hard enough to make him hiss from the pain. “I'm beginning to think you don't want to fuck at all. Maybe you should just take care of yourself then, on your own.”

Anger flashed through Ren’s eyes, his expression grew fierce for a moment. It sent a thrill through Hux, seeing him so fired up. Would he give in, however? Hux was banking on it, he wanted to hear the words come from his mouth.

“I do,” Ren said after a moment, still angry but sounding lustful all the same. “I want it.”

“What do you want?” Hux demanded, though he loosened his hold on Ren’s hair. The man gave an irritated growl, hands dropping to rub at Hux’s thighs. He pressed his face to Hux’s stomach again, Hux’s dick pressing against his collarbone.

“Come on now, you've been doing  _ so _ well,” Hux said, running his fingers through Ren’s hair. Ren liked praise, didn't he? Of course he did, and Hux wouldn't deny it after all the effort he'd put in.

“I want to fuck,” Ren said with what sounded like considerable effort. He looked up at Hux imploringly, hopefully. It was a good look on him, one Hux wouldn't mind seeing more of in the future.

“Hm,” Hux considered pushing him to say more, but he was barely containing the urge to shove him down and fuck him senseless as it was. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Ren hissed desperately, shifting so he could rub his cheek against the shaft of Hux’s dick. 

“Very well then,” Hux grinned, pushing Ren’s face away from himself. “The lube is on the side table.”

Ren gave him a smoldering look, lips parting in a grin, and slid himself up onto the bed. Leaning over to reach the container on the bedside table, his body stretched in glorious display, a sight Hux took in with pleasure. Getting on the bed himself, he took the container from Ren and positioned himself between the other man’s eagerly spread legs. Coating the fingers of his right hand with a generous amount of lube, he eyed Ren thoughtfully, considering how to proceed. His own erection throbbed impatiently, but the other man looked so inviting as he lay there waiting for Hux to continue. It wouldn’t hurt to play with him some more, Hux decided. With his clean hand he moved one of Ren’s legs a bit, then ran his fingers down his thigh to cup his balls. Ren shifted his hips impatiently, and Hux shot him a look.

“Too slow for you?” He asked. 

“You’re taking long this time,” Ren responded with a sullen look. He bit his lip again, exhaling hard when Hux tightened the hold on his balls.

“Really, you’re going to complain?” Hux gave him a dry look. Slow, honestly, did Ren really prefer quick, rough half-clothed bordering-on-violent sex? Well, Hux couldn’t say it was all bad but, still…

He pressed his lubed fingers against the skin just below the Ren’s balls, slid them down until they met with his pursed asshole. His other hand he shifted to hold Ren’s dick instead, stroking it slowly as his fingers teased at Ren’s entrance. Ren made an appreciative noise low in his throat as Hux pressed a slick finger into him, his sullen look fading as he gave in to the sensation, body slackening. Hux tightened his hold on Ren’s dick, stroked the shaft in long, slow pumps. Pressing a second finger inside next to the first, Hux thrust into Ren’s ass in rhythm with the strokes on his dick. Ren let out a moan, back arching slightly as he pushed his hips back onto Hux’s fingers. Hux found his non-verbal vocalizations delightful, the range of the sounds Ren could make when getting fucked was positively astounding. Hux wanted more of it. 

Precum was glistening at the tip of Ren’s dick, more of it dribbling up with each stroke. Hux had never been so close to his dick before, and the sight of Ren getting so aroused in his hand was too much of a temptation to bear. He leaned forward, stroking down to pull the foreskin back and reveal the swollen, dark head fully. He licked the precum off in one, long motion, pleased to feel Ren twitch beneath him, to hear him gasp. What better opportunity would he have to teach Ren better technique? He chuckled at the thought, and pressed forward to take the head of his dick into his mouth, pursing his lips tight around it for a moment before lifting away and letting it pull out of his mouth. He licked down the shaft, then back up to tip, curling his tongue around the thickness of it as he did so. Taking the edge of Ren’s foreskin in his teeth as delicately as he could, he pulled the edge away from the shaft until it slipped from his hold. Ren was shuddering beneath him, Hux could see his body practically pulsing. He stroked down on Ren’s dick once more, pulling the foreskin away from the head so he could take it in his mouth again. Slowly he lowered himself around it, lips pressing tight against the shaft and tongue pressing against the head. Ren’s hips jerked then, pushing his erection deeper inside Hux’s mouth than Hux had been prepared for. Fuck, Hux knew his dick was large but it was much bigger inside his mouth than in his hand. He could feel it throbbing against his lips, the head hot and sticky against the back of his tongue. Ren seemed close to his limit, Hux could probably make him cum right then with little extra effort, but he didn’t want to. No, he had Ren on full display, he was going to make him cum getting fucked so he could watch. His ass was more than ready for it by then, Hux had continued thrusting his fingers into Ren as he focused on his dick and they moved easily within him.

Letting Ren’s dick fall from his mouth, Hux pulled his fingers away and straightened up to find that Ren had propped himself up on his elbows. Face flushed, he was watching him intently. Ren had been watching Hux go down on him, Hux realized. He liked that, liked knowing that Ren was interested. Spreading another generous amount of lube on his own dick, he stroked himself slowly and on full display, relishing the growing want in Ren’s eyes as he watched. His dick wasn’t quite as impressive as Ren’s, but Hux had no doubt that dick’s like Ren’s were few and far between. Besides, his track record was _flawless_ where fucking others into orgasm was concerned.   
Fully prepared to begin, he was slightly put off when Ren sat up instead of laying back.

Ren’s eyes met his as he spoke, and though he spoke hesitatly his voice was deep with lust, “Wait, not like this.”

Hux raised an eyebrow but couldn’t help but frown. This was a change in direction he hadn’t been expecting.

“What then?” Hux asked, irritated.

“The way we did it last time,” Ren continued, which only puzzled Hux. It wasn’t his fault he was not able to think quite clearly, he was just  _ slightly _ distracted by his raging hard on and the pulse throbbing in his groin.

“On your side, then,” Hux said finally, remembering at last. It wasn’t a bad position, but probably not one to have been tried on a desktop the first time around. That had been somewhat awkward and unstable, and Hux hadn’t really enjoyed it all too much. Still, he’d allow Ren his choice - it was the most initiative he’d shown since they began, and Hux was willing to encourage that. Once the other man had rearranged himself suitably, Hux positioned himself again, straddling Ren’s lower leg and lifting the other with one hand. Guiding himself, he pressed his dick into Ren, savoring the sensation as the other man’s asshole pressed around him. He didn’t push in all the way yet, but moved in short, sharp thrusts. Ren moaned, arching his back and trying to press himself deeper onto Hux’s dick. He looked positively wanton, clutching at the bedsheets, face flushed and eyes half-lidded. Hux could feel Ren clenching around his dick, the pressure deepening the wonderful sensation already coursing up into his body. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, he pressed in deeper in one swift movement, seating himself fully inside Ren, and was rewarded with a full body shudder and another clench of muscles around his dick. Pulling out slowly he thrust in again, hard and deep, and repeated it over, and over, every thrust echoed by a gasp from Ren. 

Faster, and faster, Hux couldn’t hold back any longer - he rocked his hips harder against Ren, plunged his dick again and again into that welcoming ass. Ren met his thrusts, rolling his hips in desperate tempo to match Hux’s rhythm. He’d reached down to grasp his own dick, stroking himself in time with Hux the thrusts. Hux enjoyed the view; he should have Ren jerk himself off in front of him next time, what a thought. It was fleeting, however - he was quickly losing focus on anything other than the delirious pleasure swamping him. He was fucking roughly now, thrusting so hard into Ren he could feel the man’s body shift with each impact. And Ren - Ren’s voice had gone muffled, he’d bit down on a pillow, but Hux could still hear the stifled moans that Ren was trying so desperately to quiet, rising in volume with each thrust. It was wonderful, knowing he could make Ren sound like this, act like this, that he could make him so lustful, so desperate. It was addicting - he needed to get Ren into bed more often. He needed to fuck him like this more often, pressed hard into the mattress, so vocal and so welcoming as Hux’s dick pounded into him.

Yes, those were good thoughts. Those were excellent thoughts. Hux found the prospect of more sex as rousing as the sex he was engaging in currently - the thought that he could experience such pleasure  _ again _ \- his mind was going haywire, his breath coming fast as his entire body seemed to throb in quickening rhythm. His balls felt tight, constricted, his dick was  _ so hard _ inside Ren, he couldn’t contain himself any longer. The pleasure peaked, sharp in its ecstasy, and his breath caught as his hips jerked in staccato, the waves of orgasm engulfing him as he emptied his load into the other man. He could feel Ren shudder beneath him, giving out a barely muffled cry as his body clenched tight around Hux’s still-twitching dick.  

Mind a haze, Hux sagged slightly as the last dredges of orgasm left him, finally bringing his slowing thrusts to a halt. He could still feel Ren twitching around his dick, his body shuddering as he struggled to catch his breath. He’d missed watching Ren cum, Hux realized. That was a shame. Pulling out, he shifted on the bed and stretched out on his back beside Ren. The ceiling swam in his vision, he felt somewhat weightless in the afterglow. Ren didn’t move, but Hux could feel him there, still radiating heat. His back was large in Hux’s peripheral vision. Reaching out, Hux ran the back of his hand up Ren’s back slowly, trailing fingers up to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck. Ren made another one of his low, appreciative sounds at Hux’s touch, rolling his head back as Hux stroked him. Turning over, he gave Hux an eager, hopeful look, his voice low as he asked,

“Do you wanna do it again?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- Next time, Hux puts on his Dom boots and Kylo achieves nirvana -


End file.
